Onsen Incidental
by orpheneritus
Summary: [GakutoOMCYuushi] He wanted enough experience to impress Yuushi. [Warnings: questionable consent]


He entered the bathing room.

Naked.

With a determination usually reserved for tennis, Gakuto tucked his wash basket under his arm. The man would be there. He always was. Gakuto straightened his shoulders and loosened the vice grip between his thighs, letting his balls drop slightly between them, shifting his weight onto one leg. A hip jutting provocatively.

With a deceptive nonchalance he flung the towel over his shoulder and sat spread legged on the stool, his back exposed to the intent gaze from across the room. He would prove Yuushi wrong.

He doused his hair under the water, watching it run rivulets across his skin, down his chest, belly and curling along the reddish dusting of pubic hair. A flush of nerves and blood rushed through him, engorging his cock till it hung thick and heavy between his thighs.

He desired to touch himself. Just like Yuushi wanted him too. Except he hadn't done it when asked.

He stood and faced the man who watched him. An encouraging smile on his hard face. An invitation he extended every week. This time he'd accept. For experience, so Yuushi would want to be with him.

_No sexual confidence_, Yuushi had rejected his advance. His voice striking cold accuracy. Fear that he should rid himself of. Would rid himself of. Today.

Gakuto slid into the hot bath. Water closing over his legs, filling the spaces between. Sliding over his backside and lifting his balls, surrounding him in heat. He slid next to the man his arm brushing against him.

A heavy hand clamped down on his thigh giving him a rough squeeze. Gakuto flinched, nervousness slamming back into him with the realization that it was too late to change his mind.

'Call me Gii.' He easily pulled him closer, the buoyancy of the water offering no resistance. His thigh brushed and bumped over Gii's knee as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him hard against the thick body.

His ass perched over a hairy thigh, Gii's cock pressing hard against his ass cheek. A rough hand wrapped around his slightly wilted erection and pulled his foreskin roughly back.

'You'll like this, Red,' his grunted into his ear.

Gii worked it with a practiced twist under the concealment of the steaming water. Gakuto's breath panted hard with the effort of holding himself upright. Each stroke twisting over the head of his cock, until he sunk into the hard embrace. Gii pawed at his chest roughly pinching his hardened nipples with punishing fierceness, grunting into his ear and rubbing his erection against his ass.

'Over,' Gii growled, pushing his leg. Gakuto slid back, unbalanced, the man's heavy cock dragging along his ass. Gii jerked him off harder as he struggled to move away. He felt his balls tighten unexpectedly and shot into the bath water with a startled cry.

Gii grabbed his arm dragging him towards the edge of the bath. His erection preceding him. Dark, engorged and large. He smirked and hauled him over the edge. Losing his footing Gakuto scraped his knee on the tiling. Stumbling and looking back to the other occupants of the bath, watching their eyes slide away as he was dragged into the toilets.

Stubbing his toe he almost tripped into the squat toilet, but was pulled back up to his feet and pushed against the side wall. 'Don't move,' Gii pushed his legs apart and braced his arms against the wall.

He choked down bile as one hand rubbed over his wet skin, down his back, cupping his ass and massaging between his cheeks. His legs shook, a sickness curled in his gut, he thought he might faint. He wished he would. He flinched as Gii passed his thumb over his asshole pressing firmly. There was a slight burn and then the pressure was gone. He almost cried in relief.

One hand firmly grasped his hip. The blunt head of a cock pressed hard against his opening, forcing the muscle to stretch. It was too much. His body shook chest tight and eyes filling with tears. Was this what Yuushi wanted to do to him?

'Stop,' he whispered. Gii grunted and pressed a little harder.

With the only deep breath he could muster he yelled and didn't stop until his head connected forcefully with the wall. Only then realizing that he'd fallen to his knees in a puddle of water.

'Fine,' Gii grunted. Gakuto was yanked to his feet, tears blurring his vision. Gii's cock slid between his shaking legs, butting against his balls and flaccid penis. His thigh was smacked with a resounding echo. 'Firm up,' he ordered forcing Gakuto to press his thighs closely together trapping his erection.

He grunted and moaned as he pumped his erection between his legs. The weeping tip ramming into his balls with each thrust, fingers digging into his hips and squeezing harder as the grunts became louder and closer together. Hips slamming against his backside as he struggled to stay upright. The grip tightened and Gii cried out as Gakuto felt the cock jerk, cumming over his balls and dribbling between his thighs and ass.

'You're tight, Red.' A finger dragged along the inside of his thigh, trailing up his crack.

Gakuto cried out in pain as the finger was roughly shoved inside him and given a twist. 'Come back when you're actually ready,' he spat.

He slid to the floor. And sat in the dirty puddles of water, his thighs and crotch still covered in another man's cum. He would never be ready.


End file.
